Eye am Possesed
by uchiha.baby
Summary: Naru starts to act strange, which leads to horriable events, maybe even a death. Can Mai and Monk team up with Lin to save Naru? Unsure about parings. i am soooo sorry. this turned oput bad. very very bad. but it is bad luck to not finish a story.
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1

Gloom hung over Japan with endless gray storm clouds. Rain drizzled down onto the streets. Naru stood at the window in his office. His bad mood had set in early that morning. He looked at the clock. 9:15. Mai was late again. This just added to his to negativity. He closed the blinds and returned to his desk. He sat there with his arms crossed like a pouting child. Tea. He wanted his tea and his part-timer couldn't even be on time for tea. He could feel his mood growing darker. He heard the door to the office open and shut.

Mai stepped into the office and barely got her wet jacket off before Naru started barking orders. "Mai! You're late. Tea." She sighed and headed to the small kitchen to fix his tea. She had stayed up all night studying for her final exams that she hit the snooze button too many times this morning. She loaded the tea pot with fresh tea leaves and filled it with the hot water. Setting it on a tray along with teacups and sugar, she hurried to Narus office where she found him staring out the window.

"Set it on the desk." Naru said without turning around. She did as she was told; picking up on his bad vibe she turned to leave when she felt him grab her by the arm. She turned to look at him. An ill-tempered look on his face, she thought she could see a hint of madness in those steel blue eyes, but she wasn't sure. The sight of him gave her a feeling she was unfamiliar with.

"Mai." he said sternly. "You were late again this morning."

Mai stood there for what seemed like forever, just staring in his eyes in a trace. His grip on her arm tightens as he narrowed his eyes at her as he pulled her closer. She could feel his warm breath on her face. The scent of his aftershave smelled woodsy and she snapped out of the trance and quickly answered him.

"S-s-sorry Naru. I studied late last night and overslept." A small wicked smile flashed across his lips; if she would have blinked she would have missed it.

"I hope it pays off. I don't want you to get any dumber." he said in a harsh whisper. He let her arm go and sat down at his desk helping himself to tea. Mai stood there still in shock watching him, like a child waiting for permission. Noticing she was still standing there without looking up,

"You're dismissed." He said blandly and returned to his tea.

Mai gave a slight bow and left the office.

"A little cranky is he this morning?" Monk said sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee he had fixed for himself. The smirk on his face told her he had just arrived.

"Yes." she said nodding her head. She fixed herself a cup of coffee and took a seat next to Monk on the couch. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong with Naru. Yes he had his bad moments when he insulted her, but she felt a little scared when he grabbed her by the arm. That was something he had never done before. And that look in his eyes. That wasn't Naru looking out those eyes. It was almost like it wasn't even Naru. She knew there was something wrong. But what?

"Hey kiddo! Are you alright?" Monk said looking concerned. She shook her head to snap herself out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired. That's all." She set her cup down and turned to Monk. Before she say anything, tears started to fill her eyes and she bit her lip to hold them back.

"Mai. What is it?" Monk asked her. The poor girl looked like she could fall apart any second. He could see the tears in her eyes. She was distressed about something.

"Nothing." She managed to say. "I need some fresh air." She walked out of the office.

Puzzled by the intense but brief moment, Monk knocked on the door to Narus office. He must have said something to her to upset her to the point where she would have to leave the office.

"Yes?" Naru answered. "It's open."

Monk peeked in. "Got a minute Naru?"

"No, but I suppose I will have to give you one before you leave me alone."

"Umm…ok." Monk said closing the door behind him. Naru was staring out the window, showing no expressions of any kind.

"Mai seemed pretty upset, did something happen this morning?" Monk stood there waiting for an answer. Naru just stood at the window. Not moving, not speaking.

"Naru? Are you alright?" Monk moved forward very slowly. _What did I miss this morning!_ Monk thought to himself.

Suddenly the window flew open and Naru started to climb out it.

"Naru! What the hell? If you don't want to talk to me just say so! Don't runaway out the window!"

"Don't come any closer." Naru said softly. "I want her to watch me die."

Monk couldn't believe what he had just heard. _I want her to watch me die._

"Naru…" Monk was so overwhelmed. First Mai's almost freak out, now Naru was standing on the outside ledge and to top it off, it was wet from the rain. Monk could only think of one thing to do….."LIN!" Monk screamed. Naru turned his head to Monk. An evil grin spread across his lips and hollowness filled his eyes. He let out eerie chuckle.

"What is all the-" Lin stopped as he saw Naru standing on the outside ledge. "Naru…..get in here or you're going to slip and fall." Lin used a very mellow tone. He didn't want to upset the berserk young man. God knows what he would do.

"I can see her down there." Naru said. "Waiting." Lin gave Monk a stupefied look and Monk shrugged back.

"Who are you talking about Naru?" Lin asked.

"Mai."

"Where is Mai?" Lin asked. He remembered hearing her voice, but he hasn't seen her all morning. Never mind her, he had to try and convince Naru to back inside the office before he fell to his death.

"Down there. Waiting. Taunting me." His voice was barely a whisper.

"And what is she waiting for?" Monk asked as careful as he could. There was a long moment of silence.

XXXXX

Mai was leaning against the wet stone building. The smell of wet cement smell quit pleasing to her. One of her favorite smells was the smell of wet cement after a rain. She wiped the remaining tears off her cheek with her sleeve. Sometimes it was good to cry. She felt better. The fresh air after the rain was relaxing.

She couldn't stop thinking of the was Naru had acted this morning. She had received many looks from him in the past but never one that scared her as much as the one he gave her this morning did. Something was wrong, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

XXXXX

"Naru…" Lin said trying to reason with the teen." Come inside and we will talk about it."

"You don't have to freak us out." Monk added. Lin shot him a sideways glace.

"Naru….your not in your right state of mind." Lin continued.

Naru started at the two men before him. His face held an expression of remorse, like he knew the outcome of this madness would not end in his favor. Finally all emotion melted away along with the original Naru.

"There's nothing to talk about." Naru said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch. 2**_

_**Mai felt a little better and decided to head back up to the office. Naru was **_

_**most likely going to insult her for taking a breather, but what else can she do? She knew she would get hell if she cried in front of him so it was a lose-lose situation. But that smile, such an evil smile. Naru never smiles happy smiles, why would he bare such a sinister look? She was confused all over again. **_

_**She always loved the smile that he wore in her dreams. It made him more handsome then ever. She wished he would smile like that in real life, but he was too selfish. Yet her heart was still drawn to him. No matter how mean he was to her or how many times he made her cry. She loved that boy, and that was it.**_

_**But still, something was bothering him and it hurt her to know that she couldn't help him. He wouldn't let her. It didn't matter what was going on with Naru, he had too much pride to ask someone for help, especially Mai. Still, she couldn't help but to worry about him. The image of that evil grin burned in the back of her mind.**_

_**XXXXX**_

_**Naru turned around on the ledge facing Monk and Lin. He narrowed his eyes and his lips turn up in an evil grin. He raised booth arms to his side, standing like a cross. **_

"_**Naru. Please come inside. You're not acting like yourself." Lin insisted. Naru just stood there smiling. That's a rather disturbing smile.**_** Lin thought. He wondered if Monk noticed it too. "Naru? Did you hear me? Come inside." Lin tried his calm voice again and the smile on the deranged teen grew bigger. He didn't want to start yelling at him, that could lead to unfortunate events.**

**Monk watched the young man closely. Watching his movements. Trying to figure out his next moves. What on earth could have happened this morning that would make Naru want to make Mai watch him die? Naru was self centered and a narcissist, but he never has done anything irrational like this. And then it hit him…Naru must be possessed. By what? Or by whom? **

"**If you want this young man, you're going to have to scrape him off of the sidewalk. Hahahahaha." Lin and Monk were in shock. It was Naru's voice, but they both knew that was not Naru talking. This proved Monks suspicion to be right. Naru was possessed. **

"**Lin…" Monk whispered.**

"**I know." Lin answered.**

**At least they were on the same page. Now they had to find away to get rid of this demon without hurting Naru.**

"**Well if you're going to stand there, I can tell this boy means nothing to you." The demon possessed Naru started to laugh.**

"**Wait!" Lin's voice was shaky, but he tried to be serious. "What do you want with Naru?" The demon stopped his laughter and looked at Lin.**

"**Absolutely nothing." and the laughter rose again.**

"**Then give him back." Monk said. The demon brought his laughter down to a giggle before he spoke.**

"**Times up."**

**And before Lin and Monk had a chance to reason with the beast, Naru threw himself off the ledge.**

**XXX XX**

**Mai was lost in her train of thought of Naru's evil smile that she wasn't aware of the elevator opening and closing its doors one her floor till it started to descend again. **

"**Damn it!" She said out loud. Now she would have to wait for it to reach the lobby and press the button again. **_**Nevermind that, I will just take the stairs. **_**The shiny metal doors parted and she headed to the door that leads to the stairwell. **

**Four flights of stairs. **_**Not a problem for me!**_** Mai thought to herself. It was after ten am already. "Shit! I have a ton of paper work from the last case that still needs to be filed and put away! Naru is gonna kill me if I don't get that done today!" She was thinking out loud. A small habit she really needed to break. But this new fear of not getting her paper work done made her pick up her pace.**

"**Finally." she said leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. **

"**I made it." She opened the door to the stair well and headed down the hall. **

**XXXXX**

"**NOOOO!" Both men said in unison. Monk bolted forward towards the window, practically falling out himself.**

"**I got him!" Monk yelled back at Lin, pulling Naru up throw the window by his leg.**

"**Damn it Naru!" Monk grunted as he pulled the teen up through the window. He expected the teen to start swinging at him, but when they laid him on the floor, Naru was unconscious.**

"**Naru!" Lin said shaking the poor boy. "Naru!" Lin put his fingers to Naru's neck. Pulse? Check. **

"**Is he breathing?" Monk asked. "He is… but he's just… unresponsive." Lin stood up. **_**What the fuck is going on? **_**He ran his fingers throw his dark hair, trying to make sense of this mess.**

"**Did you see that look in his eyes?" Monk asked.**

"**I did." Lin admitted. **

"**They were empty, like they had no soul or life in them at all, yet I thought I could see a sad desperation in them." Monk continued.**

"**Think should we call an ambulence?" Monk asked not knowing what to do next. He wanted to be helpful, but Lin was the only one who really knew Naru. Lin sighed. "I don't know. If he wakes up and the demon is still in control it could be a horrible experience for everyone who works in the hospital….why did you come in Naru's office to begin with?" Lin asked. Monk thought about it. **

"**When I came in this morning, Mai was in tears when I saw her come out of Naru's office….I just came in to see what happened. Then he decided to crawl out of the fucking window!" Monk explained.**

"**Speaking of Mai…..where is she?" Lin asked.**

"**She went outside to get some fresh air." Monk remembered. "She should be back by now. It's a quarter after ten!"**

"**Did he say anything to you?" Lin quizzed him.**

**Monk thought for a moment. "He did! He said and I quote I want her to watch me die." **

"**What?" Lin asked. Not believing Naru would say anything close to that nature, but if it was the demon talking? Who knows what he would say.**

"**Yeah. That's what he said. I want here to watch me die." Monk couldn't understand any of it. **

"**Why on earth would he want Mai to watch him die?" Monk added.**

**Lin shook his head not knowing how he should respond, but there was the issue of dealing with an unconscious Naru on the floor.**

"**Help me move-" Lin was cut off by the sound of Mai's voice.**

**Mai walked in the office and she could her Monk and Lin in Naru's office. **

"**Hey guys? Would you like some tea?" Mai asked as she peeked inside the room to find both men crouched beside Naru's unmoving body.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

"Monk…..what's going on in here?" Mai asked as she saw Naru lying on the floor.

"Monk! Get her out." Lin did not have the patience to explain everything to Mai. Monk grabbed her by the arm and rushed her over to the sofa. It was up to him. Give her a summery and then help Lin tend to Naru. Lin watched to make sure Monk was taking care of the girl.

He turned to tend to possessed teen. Naru was sitting at his desk shuffling through paperwork.

"Get back to work Lin." Naru said not even looking up at Lin. Lin's jaw dropped. "Naru!"

Naru turned and glared at Lin.

"What is your problem Lin? I would appreciate it if you would go back to your office and finish your work." Naru turned back to his paper work.

"Mai! Tea!"

Mai jumped at the sound of Naru's voice. She looked to Monk for approval and he nodded. Monk didn't get very far into explaining very much too Mai. He just told her to be careful and not be alone with him.

Mai wasn't sure if she understood what Monk had said. But she did agree with him that Naru was acting weird today. She had been terrified this morning and was still a little on the nervous side.

She fixed Naru's tea and gathered everything on the tray and walked carefully to his office.

"Lin…..are you done?" Naru's glare should have killed him it was that cold.

"Yes….but how are you feeling?" Lin asked still confused. He shook his head to rid himself of the dumb look he must f been wearing.

"Fine…..but I will feel better when you get back to work in your own office." That boy had no manners to begin with, but today he seemed to have forgotten them all together. Lin had enough of his rudeness and left the office.

Mai was on a mission. To walk in and out before he noticed her. She did not want a repeat of this morning.

"Mai." She heard before she escaped. _Damn it!_ She thought.

"Y-yes Naru?" She hesitated.

"Did you finish filing that case?" he asked. He got up from his desk and walked over to her.

She tried not look into his eyes but she couldn't stop herself. Those steel blues were simply irresistible.

"Almost done. W-would you like to look it over?"

A grin flashed across his lips and he brought his fingers up to caress her cheek. "Yes. Bring it in when you're done." He turned and fixed his tea and sat down at his desk.

Mai was more confused than she had ever been before. Naru was acting nice. And not just a normal nice. It was creepy. She felt flushed and realized she had been blushing. She turned and walked out of the office. She headed to her desk. So much has happened today and it wasn't even noon yet!

She touched her cheek and that evil grin flashed in her mind. Why was Naru acting like this? This morning she was ready to rid her heart of him, but now she had fallen all over again. But that smile. It wasn't evil. Not like this morning.

_He enjoys messing with my brain._ She thought to herself. _Damn narcissist! _

Her thoughts were broken by the two older men's voices.

"He was sitting at his desk!" Monk whispered harshly. "Shhh. Yes. He was acting like nothing had happened." Lin said puzzled.

"Maybe we should tell him about the window, and what he said?" Monk suggested.

"No. We can't afford to upset him. If that is what triggers the demon."

_DEMON!_ She heard. What on earth are those two talking about? Before demanding tea, Monk tried to explain something to her. He had been rambling so she didn't understand anything.

"I'm going to look into this. Keep away from Naru and try not to piss him off." Lin has never had an experience with this sort of possession. He was in for some major research.

"Monk?" Mai asked quietly as she approached the man who was pacing nervously around the kitchen.

"I know Naru's been acting strange today." She whispered. "But could he really be possessed by a demon?" She couldn't stand to see Naru suffer. She remembered the last time he was possessed by a fox spirit and tried to kill Ayako. How helpless he was. It made her heart sad just to think about it.

Monk looked at Mai. Her brown eyes had a glossy sheen to them. He could tell she was in need of some type of comfort. He stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. She accepted his embrace and leaned her head on his chest. A few stray tears fell from her eyes. He rested his chin on her head.

"What can we do to help him? " She asked in a weak voice. Monk sighed.

"Lin's looking into it. We just have to be patient until we know what we're dealing with. Try not to piss him off too much. OK Mai?" he looked at her. Her eyes filled with worry. It was upsetting to him to see her in pain. And over that fucking narcissist. Mai had so much potential and she had to pick him.

"Go finish your paperwork." He told her as he let her go. Mai nodded and walked away. Monk could feel her ghost still pressing against him.

He noticed how Mai has grown up. Monk had always had feelings for the girl, but with in the year they changed from brotherly to romantically. He couldn't think about that now, he had to figure out a way to help Naru.

XXXXX

Naru felt distracted. He stood up and walked to the window. 11:18. where did the time go? He wondered. He felt like he really didn't get much accomplished this morning. It was almost noon. He shook his head to clear his head. The sky was still gray but the rain had stopped.

Something about these clouds put him in a very bad mood. _Knock. Knock._

"What is it?" He said in a denote tone.

"I got the paper work for that last case done." He looked at her like he couldn't understand her. "You said you wanted to look it over."

"So I did." He reached out for the file but grabbed Mai's wrist instead.

"N-Naru!" She whispered. She didn't want to look up. Those eyes.

"You came in here to bother me over paper work?" He said through gritted teeth. "But you said….." Mai whined.

"I know what I said." He pushed her up against the wall. He started her down. Right in front of her those beautiful steel blue eyes turn dark and hallow.

"Naru." She whispered.

"I can see you have feelings for this boy." The demon in Naru said. "But you won't for long." An evil chuckle escaped.

"Who are you?" Mai demanded. The demon was inches away from her face.

"Wouldn't…you…like…..to…..know." He whispered as he pressed his lips to her.

Mai was shocked. This was something she's wanted for years, but not from a demon. She tried to push him away but he continued to kiss her. She closed her eyes thinking it was a dream. Finally he pulled away and she was knocked to the floor by the back of his hand.

"Silly girl!" The demon snickered.

_Thud!_ Monk jumped from the sofa and rushed to Naru's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Mai landed on the floor with a thud. _What the hell is wrong with him!_ She thought. But then she remembered it was the demon and not Naru who was acting like a total asshole.

"Lin!" Monk yelled as he throw his shoulder into the door of Naru's office. Lin came running.

"What's going on?" Lin demanded.

"Mai's in there with Naru! The fucking door won't open!" Monk yelled.

XXXXX

"Your friends are getting pretty upset." The demon noted.

"Their friends too." Mai said getting to her feet. The demon jumped on the desk and crouched down to Mai's eye level.

"You seem pretty confident that you will make it out of this situation alive little girl." He sneered.

"I have faith that Naru will too." She whimpered. She tried so hard to stand her ground. Her head was throbbing from the hit she took.

_Come on Naru. Fight this demon!_ She thought to herself.

"He can't. His soul is too dark to fight me. He should have been a little more sensitive, and not so quick to temper." The demon laughed again.

"Mai!" It was Lin's voice. "Mai can you here me?"

"Lin!" she replied.

"Don't look in its eyes! It could possess you too!" Lin paused.

_Its eyes?_ She thought. She already looked into its eyes. Not once but three times! The darkness. The lifeless hate she felt when she did the first time. How come she wasn't possessed? Maybe they had no effect on her?

"I know everything about this boy. I know how disturbed he really is. Why he acts like a hot shot. Why he can't sleep at night. I know all his deep dark secrets." he leaned closer to Mai's face. She tried desperately to back away, but her feet were so heavy.

"Naru…I know your still in there." She whispered. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"No he's not." the demon said. He was getting a little annoyed with this child. Maybe he should kill her. Instead of having her watch him die, he could kill her!

"Mai! You can't reason with it! That's not Naru!" Monk screamed through the door.

"I know he's still there." she went on.

"That's enough!" The demon grabbed Mai by the throat, slamming her into the wall.

"Mai!" Monk screamed. No matter how the hard the two men rammed the door, it wouldn't budge.

"P-p-please…..Naru…..don't…" Mai managed in a whisper. The demon grinned.

Mai was starting to lose consciousness. Black spots in her vision, her lungs burning for air, the pressure from the demons grip beginning to crush her neck. She fixed herself on his eyes. Waiting for the color to come back into the hallow pits. She wanted Naru to come back and save her from this monster that was killing her.

"Naru…..I….love. You and…..always will…" _There._ She thought. _I said it._

The demon continued to laugh. Finally, Mai's body become lifeless and fell to the floor. Naru shook his head to clear the fog when he noticed her on the floor.

"Mai!" He rushed to her side. Her eyes staring into space. "Mai!"

"One more time!" Both men crashed into the door ripping it off its hinges. Monk looked up and saw Mai lying on the floor.

"What did you do you monster?" Monk screamed as he scooped up the dead girl in his arms.

"I-I don't know what happened?" Naru stuttered. He looked to Lin for support, but the Chinese man sighed heavily as he took the girls pulse.

"Naru….she's dead." Lin confirmed.

Monk held the girl tightly and sobbed. He never got to tell her how he felt about her. And now he never would.

Naru couldn't understand what was happening. There was no way he could of killed Mai. He wasn't a murderer. Naru started to panic. He started to walk towards the crying monk.

"Get away!" Monk screamed at him. "You fucking bastard! You killed her!"

"Naru." Lin said laying his hand on the boy's shoulder Naru quickly shrugged it off.

Naru tried to remember what happened. The only thing he could remember was looking out the window. He walked over to it. The blinds were down but he could feel the breeze letting him know the window was open. He opened the blinds and stepped out onto the ledge.

"Naru!" It was Lin. Naru didn't pay any attention to the man yelling at him. He took a deep breath and let himself fall.

"I'm sorry Mai" he said a he hit the concrete.

"My god!" Lin said as he saw Naru's broken body lay in a pool of blood.

"We were too late. We couldn't save him."

Monk gently laid the body of the girl down. Tears ran his face. He kissed her cheek.

The end

I'm so sorry, I don't know what happen! I had an idea in my head and it completely flew away….please don't be too harsh in your reviews.


End file.
